elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
King Edward, Part II
King Edward, Part II Treść Oryginał= King Edward, Part II Reunion at Firsthold Edward woke to a red sky. The sun was just peeking over the western mountains. They were nearing a glittering tower, fire flashing from every facet. The dragon veered to fly nearer and shot a long blast of flame. A light flashed several times from the tower's top as they dropped suddenly. Edward's stomach felt very peculiar. He sighed and stirred and felt Moraelyn shift so that his right arm now held Edward. He stretched and yawned. "Not much longer now. It's several days by horse from the Crystal Tower to Firsthold but I judge that Akatosh will have us there within the hour." "We're not stopping at the Tower? I'ric---" "Do not use that name so lightly, not even to me. The ArchMagister will not return for days yet. Unicorns are brothers to the wind and travel as fast, even burdened, but not as fast as dragons fly. You see the Elven homeland at dawn from the back of a dragon. Count yourself fortunate among men." Edward's gaze roamed the deep green woods and rugged hills. There was no sign of habitation. "It's lovely," he said politely, "but not so beautiful as High Rock," he added out of loyalty and truth. "Are there no towns or villages or farms?" "The Firstborn live nestled deep in the trees. And they do not tear up the earth and plant anew, but take gladly what Auriel offers ... and make return. Ahhh, the green smell of growing things." Indeed, the air was as heady as the wine Edward used to sip from his father's cup, before ... "I'm hungry." "I expect so." A bit of shifting and Moraelyn's left hand produced a small leaf-wrapped package. The dusky hand was large and strong and looked neither human nor animal. Edward stared at it with revulsion, then took the package gingerly so as not to touch the hand. He felt Moraelyn stiffen and the hand that held Edward relaxed its grasp a bit. Edward felt ashamed of his reaction. It was neither kind nor wise to give offense in the circumstances. Moraelyn could quite easily drop him overboard. "I need to bathe, but so do you," he said stiffly. Moraelyn was deliberately misinterpreting the reaction, Edward knew. "Yes, I'm very dirty," Edward bit into the cake which proved much better than it looked. "My lady mother's used to seeing me like this--at least she used to be. But perhaps I should bathe first?" "I think you will not be offered that choice. Ah, at last!" The dragon spread his wings, sent a huge gout of flame soaring skyward and dropped to earth in a large clearing. The landing was abrupt and jarring. Elves appeared quite suddenly and arms reached up to take him and Shag, who woke at last, ran frantically in circles, and then sat panting at Edward's feet. A tall elf with fiery hair like copper greeted them formally. "Greetings, my lord King. Your lady wife awaits you. Prince Edward, I welcome you to the land of the Firstborn on behalf of all its people. May your stay here prove pleasant and productive." Moraelyn nodded deferentially. "Thank you, my host. My Queen has waited long enough; we will go to her now." Moraelyn's hand on his shoulder steered Edward toward the largest tree he'd ever seen. The trunk was hollow; steps inside led up; openings gave out onto more steps and bridges along and among the mighty branches. They proceeded along these until they reached a large canopied platform, furnished with seats and chests as if it were a room. A golden skinned woman smiled at them and waved them in, then left. A tall slender, pale-skinned, dark-haired human woman paced toward them, her eyes on Edward. Only Edward. "Why did you leave us!" The cry came from deep inside, ringing through him. It stopped her several paces from him. Now her eyes lifted to Moraelyn, who said in a harsher tone than Edward had yet heard from him. "Thou wilt address thy Mother with respect, cub!" A glancing blow made his eyes water. Aliera crossed quickly to Moraelyn and placed her hands on his chest. "Greeting, my husband. All praise to Notorgo for bringing you and my son safely to me." "Thank also the Lord of the Dragons and the Bandit, who could not have lifted the boy more neatly himself. The ArchMagister had somewhat to do with it as well." Moraelyn's dusky hands came up to hold her bare arms lightly and tenderly. He laughed, looking relaxed and happy. But the hands against his chest formed a barrier as much as a caress. "I am blessed indeed. But it has been long since my son and I have spoken. We may find words more easily if we seek them alone together." Moraelyn's smile vanished instantly. "Are words then a thing which two can find more easily than three? Well. Perhaps. At times. Wife." He turned on his heel and left. The bridge swung and creaked, but his feet made no sound at all. Aliera watched after him, but he did not look back. Edward felt again the curious mix of satisfaction and regret that came with giving pain to his enemy. "Edward, my son, come and sit by me." Edward stood where he was, "Madam mother, I have waited many years and travelled many leagues to have an answer. I will wait no longer, nor go one step further." "What have you been told?" "That you were most treacherously kidnapped by night with the aid of magic, while my father slept, trusting in the honor of his guest." "Your father told you that. And Moraelyn?" "Said that you came full willing. I would hear what you say." "Would you hear why I left your father or why I did not take you with me, having chosen to go." Edward paused, thinking, "Madam, I would hear the truth, therefore I must give the truth. I would hear why you left me behind. The other, I think I know, as much as I can or would know, unless you wish to tell me more or other." "The truth? Truth is not a single thing existing apart from those who apprehend it. But I will tell you my truth and perhaps then you may arrive at your truth. Aliera walked back to a softly pillowed chair and composed herself. Nearby a small ruby colored bird settled on a branch and trilled an accompaniment to her soft voice. "My parents arranged my marriage as is the custom of our homeland. I did not love Corcyr, but in the beginning I respected him and tried to be a good wife. He did not care for me, nor did he take care. And so he lost my respect and I died a little each day, withering like an untended plant. I was happy only with you, but Corcyr thought I was making you too soft. "Womanish," he said, and so, after your third birthday I was allowed to spend only an hour each day with you. I listened to your cries and sat weeping, without heart for anything. Finally, you ceased crying and asking for me, and my heart was left empty. I formed the habit of walking and riding much of the time, alone save for a guard or two. Then Moraelyn came. He wanted to mine for ebony in the Wrothgarian Mountains. The land he wanted to use was part of my dowry. He was willing to train our people in the arts of its use and even to give them weapons of Dark Elf making. In return our people were to aid him in keeping the goblins away, and allow him to form a colony of his people in High Rock. Corcyr had no use for the land and he wanted the weapons very much indeed -- there are none better -- so he favored the proposal. There were many details to be discussed and arranged and it fell to me to conduct these negotiations. Corcyr despises Dark Elves and he was jealous of Moraelyn, who was already famed as the finest fighter in all Tamriel. "But Moraelyn is more than a skilled fighter; he's well-read and interested in everything under the sun. He sang and played as if taught by Jeh Free and Jhim Sei both. He was a companion such as I'd only dreamed of ... that and no more, I swear. We both love to be outside, so our discussions took place while riding and walking, but always accompanied by his men and Corcyr's. When all was arranged, Corcyr gave a great feast to celebrate the treaty. All of High Rock nobility came and many from other provinces. At the end Corcyr was deep in his cups and let fall an insult that could only be washed out in blood. I had long since retired with the other ladies so I know not what it was, but I'd heard enough in private to know that Corcyr had a store of such to choose from. Moraelyn gave the challenge and gave Corcyr until noon, that he might recover such wits as he had. "Then Moraelyn came to me, alone in my chamber, and told me what had befallen. 'Milady, I think he will choose your brother as his champion; in any case there will be a river of blood between us that may not be crossed in this life or any other. I can live without your love, but I would not have your enmity. Come with me now, as wife or honored guest, as you choose. And you shall serve as blood price in stead of your kith of kin.' "And there, in the moonlight, in my terror, with my ladies sleeping about me, I knew I loved him. Doubted that I could live without him. And yet, I loved you more! 'My son,' I whispered. 'I can't--'. 'Milady, you must choose. I am sorry.' You see, don't you, Edward? If I stayed, it meant my brother's death -- his innocent young blood. Or your father's! Or possibly that of the man I loved, though I counted that most unlikely. Moraelyn's fighting skills alone were supreme, and in an affair of this sort he would be entitled to call on magic aid as well. 'We could take him with us.' But Moraelyn shook his head sadly, 'That I will not do. It would go against my honor to part father and son.' "Leaving love alone, I am trained to duty", Aliera said proudly. "Should I have robbed you of your father or your loving uncle? And I thought it likely that Corcyr, should he survive, would somehow blame me for the affair and use it as an excuse to put me away. I thought that Corcyr would be pleased to have me gone. I knew he wanted the weapons very much. I could trade them for time with you, I thought." All this passed through my mind while Moraelyn stood waiting, not looking at me. "Lady Mara, help me to choose wisely, I prayed. 'You truly want me as wife? I--I could bring you nothing but trouble.' "Aliera, I would have you to wife. And I want nothing but yourself." He shed his cloak and wrapped it round my body, pulling the bedclothes away. "Moraelyn, wait--is this right, what I do?" "Milady, if I thought this wrong, I should not be standing here! Of the choices you are given, this one seems to me most right." He swung me up in his arms and carried me to his horse. And so I left your father's house, clad only in his cloak and riding before him. And wild joy mixed with my sorrow, so that I scarce knew how I felt. That is my truth." Edward said quietly, "But he has parted my father and me in the end." "With great reluctance. And only becaue the dragon says that you and your father were in truth already parted in heart. It is only a matter of more leagues. Which provide a measure of safety for you. Moraelyn insisted that you should freely consent to come. You are as free to return any time you wish." "Moraelyn would have just taken me! It was I'r--I mean, the ArchMagister, who insisted that I must consent." "He's not a patient man by nature. And he is anxious to do Corcyr no harm. Doubtless he felt the discussion could be carried on as well elsewhere." "He called him King of the Small Cock. And laughed. Why? Are Daggerfall cockerels smaller than Ebonheart birds? And what does it matter, anyway? My father was very angry; I think he would have liked to fight. But it's true he hates me. I knew that, but I didn't want to know, so I pretended not to. I don't suppose Moraelyn would do that." "No." "He'd lie, though. He thought about telling me he was my father. I could see it." Aliera threw back her head and laughed her pretty rippling laugh; he remembered it from long ago, and it sent shivers down his back. "He must have wanted to claim it very badly indeed if he let you see it; he's usually quicker than that. And he does not lie under oath, or to hurt those he loves." "He doesn't love me; he doesn't even like me." "But I do, my dear son. You--" Edward thought she was going to say he'd grown; adults always remarked on his growth, even if he'd just seen them a week ago. Very strange, since he was small for his age. Instead she said, "You're just as I thought you'd be," with deep maternal satisfaction. "And he loves you. But he said he was no one's errand boy. Yet you dismissed him as if he were." Aliera's face and neck burned a deep crimson. "Nay, though I am reduced to serving man, it seems." Moraelyn had entered silently, bearing a huge tray piled high with food. "Get me a stool, boy, you can play page if I can play server. You must be famished and I thought I'd best return before my wife gets round to the rest of my faults. Could take her most of the day listing them." He'd shed the mail and bathed and dressed in fresh black jerkin and hose with a silvery sash tied round his narrow waist. But the black sword still swung by his side. "Mara help us, you've enough food for a small army. And I've broken my fast." Aliera's small hand reached for the elf's arm, slid down it caressingly, then clasped his hand and squeezed it, lifting it to her still hot cheek, brushing it with her lips. Edward looked away quickly, discomforted by the sight of his dusky skin against her fairness. "This's for me, and a bit for the boy. But pray join us, my dear. You've grown thin. Pining for me, no doubt." He wrapped a lock of her dark curly hair around a finger and tugged at it, grinning, then fell on the food like a starving wolf, attacking it with small silvery weapons instead of eating with his fingers as humans did. The food was -- wonderful. Edward ate until he could eat no more. "Eavesdropping," he murmured thoughtfully. He'd been mulling over a list of Moraelyn's faults while he ate, and realized too late that he'd spoken aloud. "By Zenithar, boy, if you humans will shout your privy conversation all over the tree, d'ye expect me to shut my ears with wool?" He tapped one of his large pointed ears. Edward hurriedly tried to remember what they'd said. What he'd said. Lying. Oh dear. Maybe he hadn't heard. "So I'm a liar, am I, boy?" Vir Gil help him, Edward felt he was drowning. Could the Elf read minds? He hoped that wasn't the insult his father had used! "I -- I meant I thought that you were thinking about it. You did hesitate," Edward gulped. He was making matters worse. "Possibly, I was trying to remember ... " the sardonic tone was back. "You don't even like me!" Edward burst out. "That doesn't seem to have stopped your true father from claiming you." "Moraelyn! Don't!" Aliera interrupted, but the Elf held up his hand to quiet her. "I'm not so sure." Edward flashed. "Why do you say that?" "I don't know--Roane says--things--and I'm not at all like him. Everyone remarks on it. And then stops talking." "What--things? Speak, boy!" "About how fond Mother was of her brother when they were young. How sad and angry he was when she was carried off. More like a lover, she said, than a brother. She says it very sweetly, but like she means something by it. Something too dirty to say. Other times she talks about how elfin I look. And how quickly after marriage I came. Not as quickly as her first son, though." Moraelyn leaped up. "By the Avenger, I will go back and wring the vixen's neck! The human--", he bit off the insult, but his red eyes flamed rage; his muscles swelled and his hair stood on end. "You do not look half-elven. I never met your mother until four years after your conception. Roane, it seems, cannot decide which lie she wishes to use. But incest! May Kel strike her down if I may not." The tall elf paced furiously about the room, lithe as a Khajiit, hand fondling his sword hilt. The platform swayed and dipped. "She's ambitious for her sons, at Edward's expense. The question is, how many will believe her. Not enough if she was planning to have him killed instead." Aliera's smooth brow wrinkled a bit. "I never disliked her, you know. Nor she me. She wanted my place and I was glad enough to let her have it save for Edward." "You want me to be king so I'll let you have the ebon mines." Edward had just worked out the puzzle. "Oh, devil take the ebon, which he probably will. I've a better chance of getting co-operation from Roane's boys once your father's dead. They'd have reason for gratitude and the bargain's a good one. Although the chances they could keep a civil tongue long enough to sign a contract seem poor, given their parentage." "Then why? You don't even like me." "Mara, help me! 'Liking' a person is a human concept. One day they like you, the next day they don't. On Tirdas they're back to liking you again. My own wife does this to me, but claims to love me even when she doesn't like me. Except of course on the days when she doesn't do either, and talks about joining the Order of Riana. Fortunately that only happens once a year or so. I go hunting until she comes to her senses." "You exaggerate; that only happened once, and well you know it." "I remember enjoying the recovery period. Maybe it should happen more often." They grinned at each other. "But why do you want me to be King?" Edward persisted. "I told you; it's Akatosh's notion. And the ArchMagister's. I just came along for the ride. Ask them." "I shall ask the ArchMagister when I see him." "An excellent plan. You'll spend a few weeks at the Tower before heading north with us." "Only that?" "Does the prospect of spending the winter with your mother and me displease you so much?" "No ... no, sir. But I agreed to go with I'ric." Not you. The words hung unsaid between them. "You will, in time. A few weeks there now will fit you to begin your training in magic; I can teach you spells. But you need hardening; your body must catch up to your mind. It is the ArchMagister's will." "Fighting magic? I want to learn other things. How to call beasts. How to heal. And float..." "You'll learn that, I doubt not. And d'ye think a fighter can't Heal? It's the first spell you'll learn. But a King must know how to fight." "I'm not good at it." "Dragon's Teeth, boy! Exactly why you must learn!" "If I cannot?" "You've courage and a clear head and the potential to learn magic; that's more than most people ever have. I can teach you the rest." Edward's head whirled with the unaccustomed praise. "I do? I have? You can?" "D'ye think any of your father's fool court would stand naked before a dragon, a unicorn, the ArchMagister, and the Champion of Tamriel and demand justice of them? Justice! Faced with such, they might have managed to beg for mercy, if they could speak at all, which is doubtful." "I did that? I did, didn't I?" Edward was astonished; he wanted to add that he hadn't known, hadn't thought about it ... "Aye, you did. And it's a deed that shall be sung from here to Morrowwind; I'll compose the ballad myself--as soon as I have a nap. I don't sleep as sound as some on dragon's backs." "You enchanted me and Shag asleep!" "And the rest of the castle, with the help of my friends." "Ooooohhhh. Can you levitate? Will you show me?" "Not so fast. I kept a holding spell on us all night to keep us on the dragon's back. Until I'm rested I couldn't light a candle with the aid of a match." "Oh. Well, I'd still rather be like the ArchMagister than be a fighter." "Hah! It'll be news to the ArchMagister that he cannot fight! I hope he'll find time to show you how to wield a staff. No better weapon for early training. And no better trainer. Now, of the four you saw before you, which would you say could best the others?" Edward thought carefully for several minutes. "Sir, my judgement is poor indeed, but if you would still have my answer, it would seem that the one who claims the title Champion of Tamriel must be the best. Yet must not the ArchMagister be your master in magic? And trained to arms as well, it seems. So which should prevail? Could any mortal stand against the dragon's fire and claws and teeth? And I know naught of the unicorn, save that it is fleet and has a very sharp horn, and hooves as well. So I will guess the unicorn; it had the mildest manner. And since you asked the question it seems the unlikely answer may be correct." "Well answered, youngling! The unicorn would win easily in any single close combat. No mortal or even dragon can move quickly enough to land a blow and it cannot be burned or touched by any magic or elemental power. It's hooves are deadly and a single touch of its horn will kill any enemy, although the horn itself will burn away. The most powerful can regenerate it within moments, however. "And of the four the Champion of Tamriel would probably be the loser against any of the others, although the title is no idle boast! Moraelyn is not accustomed to being so outclassed. My manners may have suffered in consequence." "Milord King, I am most deeply in your debt. You have done me great honor and service. If ever I can repay you, I will. Forgive my brash words and ill manners. I have dwelt among the rude and boorish. And it seems I have no father, unless I may call you so?" The elf held his hands out to the boy, who placed his own in them. Edward's feeling of distaste was quite gone...as if by magic...the thought drifted through his mind ... and then he released his hands and clasped Moraelyn about his waist. The elf's hands stroked the dark hair and clasped the thin shoulders. "I thank you, my wife. After only five years of marriage, you have presented me with a fine son, nine years of age. Remarkable. In fact...magical." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Król Edward, Część II Spotkanie w Pierwszej Twierdzy Edward wstał ku czerwonemu niebu. Słońce właśnie wyglądało zza zachodnich gór. Zbliżali się do błyszczącej wieży, a z każdej jej powierzchni błyskał ogień. Smok gwałtownie zmienił kierunek, by lecieć bliżej i wystrzelił długi podmuch płomieni. Światło zabłysło kilka razy ze szczytu wieży, gdy oni gwałtownie opadli. Żołądek Edwarda zachowywał się śmiesznie. Wzdychnął, zakręciło mu się w głowie i poczuł, jak Moraelyn przesunął się, by prawą ręką przytrzymać Edwarda. Rozciągnął się i ziewnął. „Już całkiem niedługa droga. Spod Kryształowej Wieży konno dojechalibyśmy do Pierwszej Twierdzy w przeciągu kilku dni, ale myślę, że Akatosh sprawi, że będziemy tam w godzinę.” „Nie zatrzymujemy się przy Wieży? I’ric---„ „Nie przywołuj jego imienia bez powodu, nawet do mnie. ArcyMagister nie wróci jeszcze przez całe dni. Jednorożce to bracia wiatru i poruszają się równie szybko, nawet obciążone, ale nie tak prędko, jak latają smoki. Widzisz właśnie ojczyznę elfów o świcie, siedząc na grzbiecie smoka. Możesz się uznawać za szczęśliwszego pośród ludzi.” Wzrok Edwarda przemierzał głęboką zieleń lasów i wyboistych wzniesień. Nie było żadnych oznak zaludnienia. „Jest piękna,” powiedział uprzejmie, „ale nie tak piękna, jak Wysoka Skała,” dodał lojalnie i prawdziwie. „Czyż nie macie tu miast lub wsi czy farm?” „Pierworodni żyją zaszyci głęboko w cieniach drzew. I nie rozdzierają ziemi i roślin na nowo, lecz wdzięcznie biorą, co oferuje im Auriel… z należytą odpłatą. Achhh, zielony zapach rzeczy rosnących.” W rzeczy samej powietrze było uderzające do głowy, jak wino Edward zwykł spijać z ojcowskiego pucharu… „Jestem głodny.” „Spodziewałem się tego.” Lewa ręka Moraelyna w paru zręcznych ruchach wynalazła małą zawiniętą w liście paczuszkę. Szarawa dłoń była wielka i potężna oraz przypominała ni ludzką, ni to zwierzęcą. Edward wpatrywał się w nią z obrzydzeniem, wtedy powziął ostrożnie paczkę, by nie dotykać dłoni. Poczuł, jak Moraelyn zesztywniał, a dłoń, która do tej pory trzymała Edwarda, zluzowała zacisk. Edward zawstydził się swą reakcją. Nie było to ani uprzejme, ani mądre obrażać go w takiej sytuacji. Moraelyn mógł bez trudu wyrzucić go z wierzchowca. „Muszę się umyć, ale i ty również,” odrzekł sztywno. Moraelyn celowo błędnie odebrał to zachowanie i Edward o tym wiedział. „Tak, jestem bardzo brudny,” Edward wbił zęby w ciasto, które okazało się o wiele smaczniejsze, niż wyglądało. „Moja pani matka zwykła mnie takim oglądać--przynajmniej tak było dawniej. Ale możliwe, że powinienem wziąć tę kąpiel?” „Myślę, że nie będziesz mógł podjąć tego wyboru. Och, nareszcie!” Smok rozpostarł swe skrzydła, posłał wielki podmuch płomieni lgnących k niebu oraz wylądował na ziemi na dość dużej płaszczyźnie. Lądowanie było gwałtowne i wstrząsające. Elfy pojawiły się wręcz natychmiastowo, a ich ręce wyciągnęły się, by chwycić jego i Shaga, który w końcu się budząc, zaczął nerwowo biegać, zataczając kręgi i wreszcie usiadł zdyszany u stóp Edwarda. Wyższy elf z burzliwą czupryną jak miedź przywitał ich oficjalnym tonem. „Witaj mój panie Królu. Twa pani wyczekuje cię. Książę Edwardzie, witam cię na ziemi Pierworodnych za cały jej lud. Niech twój pobyt w tym miejscu będzie przyjemny i produktywny.” Moraelyn skinął z szacunkiem. „Dzięki ci, mój gospodarzu. Ma Królowa czekała dostatecznie długo, udamy się do niej natychmiastowo.” Ręka Moraelyna położona na jego ramieniu skierowała Edwarda w kierunku największego drzewa, które kiedykolwiek widział. Pień był wydrążony, stopnie wewnątrz biegły w górę, otwarcie rozwinęło się w więcej stopni i mostów wzdłuż i w poprzek potężnych konarów. Szli wzdłuż nich, dopóki nie dotarli do wielkiej sklepionej platformy, umeblowanej fotelami i szafami, tak jakoby był to jakiś pokój. Złotoskóra kobieta uśmiechnęła się ku nim i pomachała, potem odeszła. Wysoka szczupła bladoskóra, ciemnowłosa ludzka kobieta kroczyła w ich kierunku, jej oczy spoczęły na Edwardzie. Tylko na Edwardzie. „Czemu nas opuściłaś!” Krzyk wydobył się z jego głębi, dźwięcząc nim całym. Zatrzymało ją to kilka kroków od niego. Teraz jej wzrok spuścił się na Moraelyna, który przemówił w surowszym tonie, niż Edward kiedykolwiek wcześniej mógł od niego usłyszeć. „Będziesz przemawiał do swej Matki z szacunkiem, szczeniaku!” Ten ton sprawił, iż zawilgotniały mu oczy. Aliera podeszła prędko do Moraelyna i złożyła swe dłonie na jego piersi. „Witaj mój mężu. Chwała Notorgo za sprowadzenie mi ciebie i mojego syna całych i zdrowych.” „Dzięki również Władcy Smoków i Bandycie, który nie mógł lepiej wykraść chłopca. ArcyMagister jakoś również się przysłużył.” Ciemne jak zmierzch dłonie Moraelyna uniosły się, by chwycić jej nagie ramiona mocno, a zarazem delikatnie. Zaśmiał się, wyglądając na zrelaksowanego i szczęśliwego. Lecz dłonie oparte na jego piersi były opoką tak jak i pieszczotą. „Zaprawdę jestem rada. Ale to już z tak dawna, jak ja i mój syn nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą. Może łatwiej będzie nam odnaleźć słowa, jeśli poszukamy ich z dala od obcych uszu.” Uśmiech Moraelyna zniknął w mgnieniu oka. „Czy słowa są czymś, co dwoje odnajdzie prędzej niż troje? Więc. Możliwe. Czasami. Żono.” Obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Most zabujał się i zatrzeszczał, ale jego stopy nie wydały żadnego odgłosu. Aliera odprowadziła go wzrokiem, ale on nie spojrzał, choć chwilę na nią. Edward poczuł znów ciekawą mieszankę satysfakcji i żalu, która przychodziła, gdy ten zadawał ból swym wrogom. „Edwardzie, mój synu, chodź i usiądź koło mnie.” Edward stał tam, gdzie wcześniej, „Pani matko, czekałem wiele lat i przemierzyłem wiele lig, by poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Nie będę czekał dłużej ni nie podejmę już żadnego kroku.” „Co ci powiedziano?” „Iż zostałaś nocą zdradziecko magicznie porwana, gdy mój ojciec spokojnie śnił, zawierzając honorowi swego gościa.” „To powiedział ci twój ojciec. A Moraelyn?” „Powiedział, że poszłaś dobrowolnie. Chciałbym usłyszeć, co ty powiesz.” „Czy wolałbyś usłyszeć, czemum opuściła twego ojca, czy dlaczego nie zabrałam cię ze sobą, wybierając ucieczkę.” Edward wstrzymał się, myśląc, „Pani, pragnę usłyszeć prawdę, dlatego muszę powiedzieć prawdę. Chciałbym usłyszeć, dlaczego mnie pozostawiłaś. Co do drugiego, myślę, że znam odpowiedź, jak bardzo mogę lub mógłbym o tym wiedzieć, chyba że chcesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej lub coś zupełnie innego.” „Prawdę? Jedna prawda nie istnieje poza oczami tych, którzy wierzą w jej istnienie, którzy jej wiecznie szukają. Ale opowiem ci moją prawdę, a może i ty dojdziesz do swojej. Aliera odeszła do miękko wymoszczonego krzesła i ułożyła się na nim. W pobliżu mały rubinowy ptaszek usiadł na gałęzi i zatrylował w akompaniamencie do jej miękkiego głosu. „Moi rodzice zaaranżowali moje małżeństwo, jak to jest w zwyczaju w naszej ojczyźnie, nie kochałam Corcyra, ale z początku szanowałam go i próbowałam być dobrą żoną. Nie obchodził się ze mną i się mną nie zajmował. Więc stracił mój szacunek, a ja każdego dna umierałam odrobinę, schnąc jak niepodlewana roślina. Byłam szczęśliwa tylko z tobą, ale Corcyr uznał, że cię rozmiękczam. „Zniewieścielam,” powiedział, więc, po twoich trzecich urodzinach mogłam spędzać z tobą najwyżej godzinę dziennie. Słuchałam twego płaczu i sama siadałam, szlochając, nie mając już serca do niczego. W końcu przestałeś płakać i pytać o mnie, moje serce opustoszało. Wyrobiłam sobie zwyczaj chadzania i jeżdżenia przez większość mojego czasu, samotnie wyjąwszy jednego czy dwóch strażników. Wtedy pojawił się Moraelyn. Chciał wydobywać ebon z gór Wrothgarskich. Ziemia, której chciał, była częścią mego posagu. Był on skory nauczyć nasz lud sztuki jego użytkowania oraz dać im oręż podobny temu mrocznych elfów. W zamian nasi ludzie mieli mu pomóc odpierać gobliny i pozwolić mu uformować kolonię jego ludzi w Wysokiej Skale. Corcyr nie miał pożytku z ziemi, a chciał bardzo uzbrojenia, po prawdzie -- lepszego rodzaju nie istnieje -- więc przystał na tę propozycję. Było tyle detali do dyskusji i zaaranżowania, a mi przypadło prowadzić te negocjacje. Corcyr gardzi mrocznymi elfami i był zazdrosny o Moraelyna, który był już wsławiony jako najlepszy wojownik w całym Tamriel. „Ale Moraelyn był więcej niż tylko zdolnym wojownikiem, jest oczytany i zainteresowany wszystkim pod słońcem. Śpiewał i grał jakby uczony przez obu, Jeh Free i Jhim Sei. Był w bliskich kontaktach z takimi, o których tylko mogłam śnić… to i nic więcej, przysięgam. Oboje kochaliśmy przebywać na świeżym powietrzu, więc nasze dyskusje miały miejsce, gdy jeździliśmy lub chadzaliśmy, ale zawsze w towarzystwie jego i ludzi Corcyra. Kiedy wszystko było już zorganizowane, Corcyr wydał wielką ucztę, by uświęcić sojusz. Przybyła cała arystokracja Wysokiej Skały oraz wielu z innych prowincji. Pod koniec Corcyr był tak zagubiony w kielichu, że pozwolił sobie puścić obelgę, zmywalną tylko we krwi. Jakiś czas temu razem z innymi paniami opuściłam ich towarzystwo, więc nie wiem, co to było, lecz prywatnie nasłuchałam się go wystarczająco by wiedzieć, iż ma takich do przebierania cały zapas. Moraelyn wyzwał Corcyra na pojedynek i dał mu czas do południa, by mógł wrócić do pełni swego rozumu. „Wtedy Moraelyn przyszedł do mnie, samej w mej komnacie i powiedział mi, co zaszło. „Ma pani, myślę, że wybierze twego brata jako swego czempiona, w każdym przypadku będzie między nami rzeka krwi, której nie sposób obejść w tym czy następnym żywocie. Mogę żyć bez twej miłości, ale nie będę miał twojej wrogości. Chodź teraz ze mną, jako żona lub gość honorowy, jak wybierzesz. Posłużysz przy tym jako zapłata w krwi, zamiast twego zaprzyjaźnionego mi krewnego.” „I tam w świetle księżyca, k mej rozpaczy, z mymi damami śpiącymi w pobliżu, wiedziałam, że go kocham. Wątpiłam, iż mogę żyć bez niego. I wciąż, najsilniej kochałam cię! „Mój synu,” Wyszeptałam. „nie mogę--”. „Ma pani, musisz wybrać. Przykro mi.” Widzisz tę rozpacz, nieprawdaż, Edwardzie? Zostając, niosłam śmierć memu bratu -- jego niewinnej młodej krwi. Lub krwi twego ojca! Lub możliwie też tego mężczyzny, którego pokochałam, choć była to raczej niepodobna. Zdolności Moraelyna w walce były najlepszego sortu, a w pojedynku takim jak ten byłoby nawet dozwolonym użyć również pomocy magicznej. „Możemy wziąć go ze sobą.” Ale Moraelyn potrząsnął głową smętnie, „Tego nie zrobię. Będzie to na przekór memu honorowi rozdzielać ojca i syna.” „Pomijając miłość, jestem wyuczona w poczuciu obowiązków”, Aliera powiedziała dumnie. „Powinnam pozbawić cię ojca lub kochającego wuja? I pomyślałam, że Corcyr, w przypadku, gdyby przetrwał, obwiniłby mnie o romans i użył tego jako pretekstu, by mnie odrzucić. Myślałam, że Corcyr byłby rad z mego odejścia. Wiedziałam też, że bardzo pragnie on tych broni. Mogłabym je przehandlować za czas z tobą, myślałam.” Wszystko to przeleciało przez mój umysł, podczas gdy Moraelyn stał, wyczekując, nie patrząc na mnie. „O Maro, pomóż mi wybrać mądrze”, modliłam się. „Ty naprawdę chcesz mnie jako żonę? Ja -- Ja przyniosłabym ci nic, tylko nieszczęście.” „Aliero, miałbym ja ciebie za żonę. I nie chcę nic poza sobą.” Ściągnął swój płaszcz i owinął go wokół mego ciała, odrzucając moją nocną tunikę. „Moraelyn, czekaj -- czy to prawe, co robię?” „Moja pani, jeśli myślałbym to rzeczą błędną, nie stałbym tu teraz! Ze wszystkich wyborów tobie postawionych, ten wydaje mi się najwłaściwszym.“ Złapał mnie w swe ręce i poniósł do swego konia. I tak opuściłam dom twego ojca, odziana tylko w płaszcz jadąc przed nim. A dzika radość zmieszała się z mym smutkiem, więc sama nie wiedziałam jak się czuć. Taka moja prawda.“ Edward powiedział cicho, „Ale jednak w końcu rozdzielił mnie z mym ojcem.” „Z wielkim oporem. I tylko dlatego, że smok mówił, iż ty i twój ojciec byliście, po prawdzie, już podzieleni. Była to już tylko sprawa kilku lig, które zapewniły miarę twego bezpieczeństwa. Moraelyn upierał się, iż musiałbyś się w pełni sam zgodzić na przybycie. Możesz w każdej chwili wrócić, jeśli tylko chcesz.” “Moraelyn by mnie po prostu porwał! To był I’r--Mam na myśli, ArcyMagister, który upierał się na mą zgodę.” „Nie jest on z natury cierpliwym człowiekiem. I jest on ostrożny, by nie czynić Corcyrowi krzywdy. Bez wątpienia czuł, iż rozmowa mogłaby równie dobrze odbyć się gdzie indziej.” „Nazwał go Królem o Małym Ptaku. I zaśmiał się. Czemu? Czy ptaki Daggerfall są mniejsze od ptaków Ebonheart? I co to ma do rzeczy, właściwie? Mój ojciec był bardzo wściekły, myślę, że chciałby nawet o to zawalczyć. Ale to prawda, że mnie nienawidzi. Wiedziałem o tym, ale nie chciałem tego wiedzieć, więc udawałem, że tak nie jest. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Moraelyn mógł mi to zrobić.” „Nie.” „Choć chciał mi skłamać. Rozmyślał o powiedzeniu mi, że jest mym ojcem. Widziałem to. ” Aliera odrzuciła w tył głowę i zaśmiała się rozbrajającym śmiechem, pamiętał go z dawnych czasów i ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. „Musi okropnie chcieć, by była to prawda, jeśli pozwolił ci tak to postrzegać, zazwyczaj jest o wiele szybszym mówcą. A nie kłamie pod przysięgą, czy w obronie ludzi, których kocha.” „Wcale mnie kocha, nawet za mną nie przepada.” „Ale ja kocham, mój drogi synu. Jesteś--” Edward myślał, że chciała ona powiedzieć, jak bardzo wyrósł, dorośli zawsze zaznaczali ten fakt, nawet jeśli ten widział ich niespełna tydzień wcześniej. Bardzo dziwne, jako że był on dość niski jak na swój wiek. Zamiast tego rzekła, „Jesteś właśnie taki jakiego sobie wyobrażałam,” z głęboką matczyną satysfakcją. „I on cię kocha. Ale mówił, iż nie jest niczyim posłańcem. Podczas gdy ty zbyłaś go, jakby nim był.” Twarz i szyja Aliery zapłonęły głębokim karmazynem. „Oj nie, choć wygląda na to, że jestem umniejszany do pozycji służby.” Moraelyn wszedł po cichu, dzierżąc sporą tacę z wysoko piętrzącą się górą jedzenia. „Podaj mi stołek, chłopcze, możesz zgrywać pazia, gdy ja gram służącego. Musisz być wygłodniały, a ja myślałem, by wrócić niż ma małżonka zdąży dojść do reszty mych wad. Mogłoby zabrać jej cały dzień wymienianie ich wszystkich.” Zdjął on swą zbroję, umył się i ubrał w świeży czarny serdak i rajtuzy ze srebrną wstęgą owiniętą wokół jego wąskiej talii. Lecz czarny miecz wciąż wisiał u jego boku. „Maro ocal, przyniosłeś wystarczająco pożywienia, by zasilić małą armię. A ja przełamałam swój post.” Mała dłoń Aliery sięgła ramienia elfa zsunęła w dół pieszczotliwie, wtedy objęła jego dłoń i ją ścisnęła, podnosząc ją do jej wciąż gorącego polika, mierzwiąc ją swymi ustami. Edward odwrócił wzrok naprędce, zniesmaczony widokiem jego popielnej skóry dotykającej jej piękna. „To jest dla mnie, a odrobina dla chłopca. Ale módlcie się pańscy, moja droga. Wychudłaś. Tęskna do mnie, bez wątpienia.” Zaplótł lok jej powykręcanych włosów dookoła palca i pociągnął zań, markotniejąc, wtedy rzucił się na jedzenie jak głodny wilk, atakując je swym srebrnym orężem, miast jedząc rękoma, jak to robią ludzie. Jedzenie było -- cudowne. Edward jadł, póki nie mógł wcisnąć więcej. „Podsłuchiwałeś,” mruczał przemyślanie. Roztrząsał listę występków Moraelyna, jak się pożywiał, dość późno zauważając, że mówi zbyt głośno. „Na Zenithara, chłopcze, jeśli wy ludzie wykrzykujecie swoje osobiste rozmowy na całe drzewo, oczekujesz, bym zatkał swoje uszy wełną?” trącił jedno ze swych dużych spiczastych uszu. Edward szybko próbował sobie przypomnieć, co powiedział. Co powiedział. Kłamał. Och nie. Może nie słyszał. „Więc jestem kłamcą, czyż tak, chłopcze? Vir Gilu wspomóż,” Edward poczuł, jakby tonął. Czy elf potrafi czytać w myślach? Miał nadzieję, iż nie była to potwarz, której użył jego ojciec! „Miałem --Miałem na myśli, iż wydawało mi się, że tak pomyślałeś. Zawahałeś się,” Edward przełknął ślinę. Pogarszał sytuację. „Możliwe, próbowałem sobie przypomnieć…” cyniczny ton powrócił. „Nawet mnie nie znosisz!” Edward wybuchł. „Lubienie cię nie powstrzymało twego ojca przed uznawaniem jak syna, czyż nie.” „Nie jestem pewien.” Edward odpadł. „Czemu mi to mówisz?” „Nie wiem--Roane mówi--rzeczy--, że nie jestem nijak jak on. Wszyscy to zaznaczają. I wtedy przerywają rozmowę.” „Jakie--rzeczy? Mów chłopcze!” „O tym, jak matka cieszyła się towarzystwem swego brata, gdy byli młodzi. Jak smutny i wściekły był on, gdy mu ją zabrali. Bardziej jak kochanek, mówiła, niż brat. Mówi to bardzo słodko, ale jakby chciała tym coś przekazać. Coś zbyt zbereźnego, by rzec. Innym czasem powiada, jak elfio wyglądam. Oraz jak prędko pojawiłem się po zawarciu małżeństwa. Lecz nie tak prędko, jak jej pierwszy syn.” Moraelyn podskoczył „Na Mściciela, wrócę tam i skręcę tej lisicy kark! Człowiek---”, zagryzł obelgę, lecz jego oczy płonęły wściekłością, jego mięśnie stężały, a włosy stanęły dęba. „Nie wyglądasz nawet pół-elfio. Nigdy nie widziałem twej matki nim ubiegły cztery lata od twego poczęcia. Roane, zdaje się, nie może zdecydować się, którego kłamstwa ma użyć. Ale kazirodztwo! Niech Kel ją strzeli, jeśli ja nie zdołam.” Wysoki elf kroczył wściekle po pokoju, gibki jak khajiit, ręką macając rękojeść swego miecza. Platforma zahuśtała się i opadła. „Jest ambitna za swych synów, na stratę Edwarda. Pytanie jest, jak wielu jej uwierzy. Nie wystarczająco, jeśli chciała go zabić.” Miękka brew Aliery zmarszczyła się lekko. „Nigdy nawet nie myślałam jej nie lubić, wiesz. Ani ona mnie. Chciała mej pozycji, a ja byłam rada, by ją jej oddać, pomijając Edwarda.” „Chcesz, bym był królem, bym dał ci tę kopalnię.” Edward rozpracował już łamigłówkę. „A diabłu ebon, który z pewnością by go chciał. Mam większe szanse wejść w spóły, z którymś z chłopców Roany jak tylko zemrze twój ojciec. Mają zmysł do wdzięczności, a okazja jest dobra. Choć szansa, że utrzymają cywilizowany język wystarczająco długo, by podpisać kontrakt jest marna, biorąc pod uwagę ich rodowód.” „Więc czemu? Nawet mnie nie lubisz.” „Maro dopomóż! „Lubić” ludzi to taki ludzki wymysł. Jednego dnia cię lubią, drugiego dnia już nie. W Tirdas wracają na nowo do lubienia. Moja własna żona mi to robi, ale twierdzi, że kocha mnie, nawet gdy mnie nie lubi. Poza oczywiście dniami, kiedy nie poczuwa się do obu uczuć i mówi o dołączeniu do Zakonu Riany. Szczęśliwie dzieje się to tylko rokrocznie, więc. Chadzam polować, nim wróci do zmysłów.” „Przesadzasz, zdarzyło się to tylko raz i dobrze o tym wiesz.” „Pamiętam, jak się dobrze bawiłem w tym okresie. Może powinien wydarzać się częściej.” Z ukosa rzucili po sobie nawzajem grymaśne spojrzenia. „Czemu więc chcesz, bym został Królem? Upierał się Edward. „Mówiłem ci, to zamysł Akatosha. Oraz ArcyMagistra. Ja tylko okazją napatoczyłem się na podróż. Spytaj ich.” „Spytam się ArcyMagistra, gdy tylko go zobaczę.” „Doskonały plan. Spędzisz kilka tygodni w Wieży, nim wspólnie udamy się k północy.” „Tylko to?” „Czy prospekt spędzenia zimy z twą matką i mną tak bardzo cię niepokoi?” „Nie… nie, mój panie. Ale zgodziłem się podróżować z I’ric’iem.” Nie z tobą. Słowa te zawisły niewypowiedziane między nimi. „Będziesz, w swoim czasie. Kilka tygodni tam wystarczy, by zacząć twoje szkolenie z magią, mogę nauczyć cię zaklęć. Ale potrzebujesz hartowania, twoje ciało musi nadrobić braki za umysłem. Taka jest wola ArcyMagistra.” „Magia bojowa? Chcę się uczyć innych rzeczy. Jak przyzywać bestie. Jak leczyć. I unosić się…” „Nauczysz się tego, nie wątpię. A co ty myślisz, wojownik nie potrafi leczyć? To pierwsze zaklęcie, jakiego uczą. Ale Król musi wiedzieć jak walczyć.” „Nie jestem w tym dobry.” „Na Zęby Smoka, chłopcze! Właśnie dlatego musisz się nauczyć!” „Co, gdy nie podołam?” „Masz odwagę, otwarty umysł i potencjał, by nauczyć się magii, to więcej niż posiada większość ludzi. Mogę nauczyć cię reszty.” W głowie Edwarda zawirowała pod wpływem niedoświadczanej pochwały. „Potrafię? Mam? Możesz?” „Myślisz, że którykolwiek z rady głupców twego ojca stanąłby nieuzbrojony wobec smoka, jednorożca, ArcyMagistra oraz Czempiona Tamriel wymagając od nich sprawiedliwego osądu? Sprawiedliwość! Postawieni wobec takich, mogliby nawet począć błagać o litość, jeśliby nawet odważyliby się przemówić, czemu niepodobna.” „Zrobiłem tak? To prawda, czyż nie?” Edward był pod wrażeniem, chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, że nie wiedział, nawet o tym nie pomyślał… „W rzeczy, uczyniłeś. I jest to rzecz, o której będą śpiewać stąd do Morrowind, sam skomponuję balladę--jak tylko skończę drzemkę. Nie sypiam tak dźwięcznie, jak niektórzy na smoczych grzbietach.” „Ty zakląłeś mnie i Shaga do snu!” „Oraz resztę zamku, z pomocą mych przyjaciół.” „Ooooochhh. Potrafisz lewitować? Pokażesz mi?” „Nie tak szybko. Przez całą noc trzymałem czar przytrzymujący nas wszystkich do grzbietu smoka. Póki nie wypocznę, nie zapalę świeczki bez użycia zapałki.” „Ach. Cóż, ciągle bardziej chciałbym być jak ArcyMagister niż zostać zwykłym wojownikiem.” „Ha! To byłaby nowość, by ArcyMagister nie potrafił się bić! Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie czas by pokazać ci, jak dzierżyć różdżkę. Nie ma lepszego oręża na wczesny trening. I nie ma lepszego nauczyciela. A teraz, spośród czwórki, którą miałeś okazję ujrzeć, który podług twego rozumu pokonałby całą resztę?” Edward myślał intensywnie przez parę minut. „Mój panie, mój sąd jest oczywiście słaby, ale jeśli chcesz mej odpowiedzi, wyglądałoby, iż to Czempion Tamriel musi być najlepszym. Jednak czyż Arcymagister nie jest twym mistrzem w sztuce magicznej? A i również szkolony w szermierce, podobnież. Więc który przetrwa? Czy który śmiertelny wytrzyma przeciwko ogniowi, pazurom i kłom smoczymi? I wiem niewiele o jednorożcu, poza tym, że jest prędki i ma ostry róg, podobnie jak i kopyta. Więc strzelę, iż właśnie jednorożec, ma najspokojniejszy charakter. A jako że ty zadałeś to pytanie, patrzy mi się, że najmniej spodziewana odpowiedź będzie poprawną.” „Poprawna odpowiedź, młodziku! Jednorożec wygrałby z łatwością w każdej zwartej walce. Żaden śmiertelnik ani nawet smok nie porusza się wystarczająco szybko, by trafić go uderzeniem, a skóra jego jest odporna na ogień, czy jakąkolwiek magię, czy moc żywiołu. Jego kopyta są śmiercionośne, a jeden dotyk jego rogu zabije każdego przeciwnika, choć róg w wyniku się spali. Najpotężniejszym spośród nich odrasta on jednak momentalnie.” „A spośród tej czwórki Czempion Tamriel prawdopodobnie byłby przegranym względem reszty, choć tytuł sam nie jest zwykłą przechwałką! Moraelyn nie jest przyzwyczajony, by być zdominowanym. Moje maniery mogły w wyniku tego być mocno wystawione na szwank.” „Panie mój Królu, jestem przeto ci mocno dłużny. Tobie to zawdzięczam wielki honor i pomoc. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę się mógł odpłacić, zrobię to. Proszę, wybacz mi moje bezczelne słowa i złe maniery. Żyłem pośród chamów i grubianów. I jak się okazuje, nie mam ojca, chyba żem mógł cię takowym nazwać?” Elf wyciągnął swe dłonie w kierunku chłopca, który złożył w nich swoje własne. Odczucie niesmaku Edwarda zniknęło… jak za sprawą magii… myśl dryfowała przez jego umysł… a wtedy wypuścił swe dłonie i objęły Moraelyna koło jego bioder. Ręce elfa zmierzwiły czarne włosy i objęły wąskie ramiona. „Dziękuję ci, moja żono. Po zaledwie pięciu latach małżeństwa dałaś mi cnego syna, liczącego sobie całe dziewięć lat. Niezwykłe. Po prawdzie… magiczne.” de:König Edward, Band II en:King Edward, Book II fr:Le Roi Edward, Partie II ru:Король Эдвард, т. 2 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki